Gone
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: This story goes out to Pearlofeuphoria for giving me the idea. I had done something similar to this years back and I still love the idea of it. So a big THANK you to Pearl for suggesting this to me! This is a Jolie fic, so if your into that then this is your kind of story, definitely AU. Adult situations so be warned and this starts off with one hell of a bang! LOL
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The room was dark with her eyes closed and cold as she groaned at the pain in the back of her head, she attempted to move but it only made the pain radiate more. Her head literally felt like it had been hit with a baseball bat and maybe it had cause her memories were fuzzy and the sound of voices, male voices filled her head..

"You better hope she didn't sustain any major injuries" one angry man said as she tried to open her eyes but the light was blinding..

"what did you expect me to do, she was biting me" another man huffed in frustration..

_Images began to flood back, images of what had taken place, she had been at work, at the Buchanan Enterprise and it was late, yes she remembers it was late and she was walking to her car.. A sound had alerted her and she thought at first it was her imagination, I mean parking garages at night could scared even the most strongest person but it sounded like footsteps and they were getting louder and louder.._

_By the time she had turned all she saw was two masked figures standing there, they looked massive and dressed all in black, she knew immediately this wasnt good and she attempted to run but it was a feeble attempt as the larger one grabbed her and she did the only thing she could think of, she bit down on his hand until she tasted the blood on his hand as he yelled out.._

_"son of a bitch, she bit me" the man yelled as he immediately dropped her onto the floor as she tried to scramble to her feet but the other man was on her, well sort of on her and she put her knee straight up, hitting him in the groin as he doubled over in pain.._

_"fuck...shit" he yelled in pain as she got to her feet but as soon as she did she felt the sting of a heavy object on the back of her head and down she went as darkness surrounded her.._

The reality of the situation made her eyes open immediately, even while they burned in the light, and she went to move her arms but they were stuck as she went to yell and of course her mouth was taped shut as she let out a muffled yell and the two figures in the room came closer to her as her eyes got wide, she knew him, atleast one of them, the long haired guy, his name was John Mcbain and she fought against her restraints as she tried to yell at him but it was pointless..

"Just relax ok" John said as he walked over to her and she yelled some more and she literally shook the chair from the force she was exerting..

"she is a fiesty little bitch" the other guy said as John snapped his head around..

"seriously Charles just go for a walk, ok" he snapped at him angrily and then brought his attention back to Natalie..

"fine...i need a fucking drink anyways" Charles huffed as Natalie glared at him and then brought her attention back to John as he leaned down and looked at her..

"I will take this off if you promise not to yell, even if you do no one can hear you, ok" he said softly and she wanted to laugh at him, that sick son of a bitch, she should of known..

She stopped her fighting against the restraints as he looked at her.."Ok thats better" he said as he pulled the grey tape from her mouth..

"You fucking asshole" she yelled as she spit at him and it landed on his cheek as he backed up and wiped his face.."how fucking dare you!" she continued to yell as he looked at her..

"i guess i deserved that" he said as he looked at her..

"Let me go!" she yelled as she looked at him..

"Im sorry but i cant do that" he said as he ran a hand through his hair...

"Oh you just fucking wait til my father hears about this, you just fucking wait!" she yelled and he shook his head..

"Natalie i gave you a chance" he said as he walked back over to her and she saw him grab the tape again...

"dont you dare, dont you fucking dare!" she yelled just as he put another piece of tape on her and she literally went crazy in the chair as she fought against her restraints and yelled against the tape..

"I didnt want to do that" he began as he looked at her.."You need to calm down, your gonna make yourself pass out" he said as he looked at her and she narrowed her eyes at him and tried to yell again..He sighed as he walked away and she continued to fight against the rope that was tying her to the chair, oh when she got out of these restraints she would kill him herself!

One week earlier

_Natalie was completely exhausted as she got home from work, her feet were absolutely killing her and the sound of ringing phones continued to play in her head, seriously she was regretting taking up her fathers offer to run the family company of Buchanan Enterprise, hell it was way more stressful than she had originally thought. She tossed her bag onto the couch as her best friend and roommate Brody came walking in from the kitchen.._

_"hey there sweetheart, i knew i heard you" he said as he looked at her and she sighed.."Rough day?"_

_"You have no idea" she said as she slumped on the couch.._

_Natalie and Brody had met when she was in highschool, he had moved from Atlantic City and they became friends right away, they both felt like outcasts for their own reasons, Natalie due to her familys wealth and the stigmata that came with that and Brody for his excentric ways and his attraction to the same sex._

_They had been there for each other through thick and thin, not to mention through numerous relationships now, neither of them were currently dating anyone and it seriously began to look like both of them would be single forever.._

_"hang on i'll get you a beer and you can tell me all about it" he grinned as he walked back in the kitchen and she kicked off her heels and she put her feet up on the table, seconds later he was walking back in, beer in hand.._

_Brody was a very attractive guy and it wasnt a surprise that he had hooked up with many guys since they had graduated highschool even if none of them had ever turned into anything more than a one night stand. He was sowing his wild oats so to speak and Natalie was just merely watching her own life go by.._

_"You look tense" Brody said as he came up next to her and sat down as he moved her feet onto his lap and began massaging them as she sipped the beer and groaned in delight.."dont tell me it was jessica again" he said as he spoke of her sister and currently enemy number one. Natalie and her sister didnt really ever see eye to eye, jess was constantly making the family look like a joke, she was in the damn papers more than Paris Hilton, it was embarassing!_

_Natalie sighed.."No thank god, not her, its just the damn phones, no one told me that being the assistant editor would be this hard, its just a damn paper" she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.._

_"Yeah well life sucks then you die" Brody groaned as he rubbed her feet and she sighed heavily.._

_"i mean i just dont get it, i feel like all i do is work and then i come home and im so exhausted all i can do is lay here" she said honestly as he continued massaging her feet.._

_"well thats why you got me here to drag you out of your misery" he said as he quickly stood and she groaned in disappointment.._

_"dont stop, that feels good" she whined some as he grinned and then grabbed her arm, pulling her up.._

_"were going out" he said with a big smile.._

_She huffed.."i dont wanna, my feet hurt" _

_"yeah well lets make them hurt for a good reason" he grinned.."Capricorn is having a two for tuesday deal on margarettas" he smirked.._

_Natalie groaned.."I do like margarettas"_

_"then its settled, go get your ass dressed were gonna get you toasted then get you laid" he laughed.._

_"I will pass on the getting laid part" she rolled her eyes.._

_"seriously girl havent you ever heard the saying use it or lose it" he laughed.._

_"i think that only applies to guys" she smirked.._

_"Hense why i make sure and keep my" he began and she put her hand to his lips.._

_"TMI, really..." she laughed.._

_Brody rolled his green eyes.."fine, your no fun"_

_"two drinks ok, thats it and then im coming home" she began as she walked to her room.._

_"Uh huh... thats what you always say" he laughed as he too went to go get dressed.._

_Capricorn was the place to be in lanview, it was one of the best highend clubs around, they had live music every night and the atmosphere was very up scale, it definitely wasnt your run of the mill bar, Natalie and Brody frequented here often and sadly Natalie usually was the one going home alone, Brody never seemed to have a problem hooking up with anyone but then again Natalie was very picky, and she couldnt help it, i mean hell if she was gonna sleep with someone she was gonna make damn sure it would be worth it.._

_They both made their way to the bar and ordered drinks as Brody scanned the place with wide curious eyes.."I wonder if Cris is here tonight" he said with a smile.._

_"I keep telling you he is straight" Natalie shook her head.._

_"Bullshit he was eyeing me the other day in the elevator and he even remembered my name" he smirked.._

_Natalie rolled her eyes.."maybe thats cause you tell him like everytime we see him in the hall" she laughed.._

_Cristian Vega was their next door neighbor and a local artist who was hot as hell, Natalie had had a few encounteers with him after he had worked out at the gym and lets just say the man was packing in all the right places but being with him would break rule number one, no sleeping with neighbors, it would just make things too weird if it didnt work out not to mention poor Brody had had the hots for Cris ever since he moved into the condos.._

_"yeah well when i end up sleeping with him honey then we will see" Brody grinned as they each grabbed their drinks and began sipping them.."You see any potential one nighters" he grinned at her as natalie looked around, it seemed like your regular run of the mill lanview residents which was not a good thing, especially since her family damn near ran this town and she grew up here, that meant she knew everyone and they all knew her.._

_"same ole, same ole" she said with a shrug of her shoulders just as one of the finest men she had ever laid her eyes on came walking across the club, her eyes locked in on him._

_He had long dark hair, piercing blue eyes, dressed in a tight black tshirt and faded jeans with black boots under them, a hint of a tattoo on each of his muscular arms, she actually began to sweat as she looked at him, damn he was fine as hell.._

_Apparently Brody had noticed too as he locked in on him..."damn now that is one nice ass looking man" he said as Natalie looked at him and grinned.._

_"I saw him first" she grinned as she looked at Brody.._

_"Bullshit, he is fair game" Brody laughed as the mysterious sexy man walked up to the bar and they both looked at him as he ordered a drink, they both checked out his ass and what an ass it was.."watch this" brody said with a smirk as he held his drink and walked right up next to Mr Hottie as Natalie rolled her eyes, she had to give him credit for trying, and just as he got next to the man he acted as if he spilt his drink on his shirt as the man looked at him.."Oh crap look what i did" Brody said as he glanced up at the man, the guy pushed a few napkins at him and then took his drink and began to walk away as Brody huffed, natalie knew it was game on, hell she hadnt had fun in awhile and so she quickly began walking past the guy as she pretended to trip and like clock work he grabbed her arm.._

_"Hey are you ok" the man asked as he held onto her with his strong arm, the other one held a drink.._

_"yeah, i dont know what happened" she said as she looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen, she could see brody rolling his eyes as he walked into the crowd to mingle, oh it was definitely game on.._

_"come on you should sit, you may of sprained it" he said as he helped her to get over to a stool and then he helped her up.._

_"Do you think its sprained" she asked sweetly as he leaned down and touched her ankle with his very strong hand.._

_"do you mind if i"he asked as he looked up at her, asking permission to remove her shoe.._

_"No, go ahead" she swallowed hard as he removed her shoe and then touched her foot.._

_"does this hurt" he asked as he moved her foot around and she was in seventh heaven, god he had the touch of an angel.._

_"a little" she lied as she smiled at him..._

_"it may be sprained, you should stay off of it" he said as he began to stand and her eyes couldnt help but look directly at his groin, damn those jeans were made for him...He quickly leaned over the bar and asked for ice as she took the opportunity to stick her tongue out at brody as he scanned the club some more.."here" the man said as he put the ice on her foot and she jumped from the coldness of it.."this should help" he said as he held the ice there.."Im John by the way, John McBain" he said as he put his other hand out to shake hers.._

_"Natalie" she smiled as she shook his hand, damn he had a firm grip, her stomach began to do sumersaults as she thought of all the possiblities of his hands.._

_"well its very nice to meet you Natalie" he said as he continued to hold the ice on her ankle.."I hope your boyfriend isnt going to be mad" he began as her eyes got wide.._

_"Boyfriend?" she said with a confused look.._

_"that guy that was over here a second ago" he said and she smiled big as she flushed.._

_"oh he is not my boyfriend, more of like a brother to me" she said as she played the shy girl act, and apparently he bought it.._

_"well then i may just have to keep my eye on you tonight, dont want you falling down and getting hurt" he grinned..She smiled at him through long lashes, oh yeah , tonight was definitely going to be her night.._

_Nearly two hours later and both quite intoxicated they could barely keep their hands and mouths off of each other as John slammed her back against the wall as his mouth attacked hers.._

_He was an amazing kisser and his body felt absolutely incredible against hers, it had been quite some time since natalie had been intimate with anyone and she wasnt about to let this go to waste, oh she would have him tonight and it would be one for the record books!_

_As they made it closer to her apartment door they finally broke free as they laughed.."you really didnt have to walk me to my door" she said even though she was totally playing it up.._

_"yeah well i had to make sure your foot was ok" he grinned.._

_"surprisingly it doesnt hurt" she said with a grin as she went to unlock her door.."if you wanted to come in for a drink" she began as she looked at him as her door unlocked.._

_He licked his lips.."i thought you would never ask" he said as he quickly picked her up and his lips collided with hers as they quickly got into the apartment, immediately he had her back up against the wall as she wrapped her legs around him, making her skirt hike up higher as she moaned into his mouth..His mouth broke free of hers for a moment.."bedroom" he groaned as she smiled.._

_"down the hall and to the right" she said nearly panting as his hands went to her ass and he began kissing her again as he walked down the hall with her.._

_They made it to her bedroom in record time as they fell onto the bed together and quickly clothes were being torn from their bodies.. He was even hotter with half of his clothes off, she marvled at the feel of his hard body against her hands, a few tattoos sprayed against his chest as his mouth went to her exposed breasts and he took a taunt nipple in his mouth as her hands went to his hair and she grabbed it, elitciting a groan from him which reverberated through her body.._

_He moved down her body quickly, his mouth trailing kisses against her stomach as her head moved from side to side, god he felt amazing and then he was pushing her legs apart and before she had a second to react his mouth was on her most intimate spot as she arched her back and cried out.."Oh god dont stop" she gasped as she tugged at his hair and his tongue devestated her body in ways she had only imagined.._

_Her orgasm came on fast and hard, her legs began to tremble and her breathing began to quicken, god she had never came this fast before and then it was happening as she cried out again and again...He moved quickly up her body as his mouth came onto hers and she tasted the salty sweetness of herself as he nestled himself between her legs and she felt the heaviness of his cock resting on her stomach and then he was sitting on up on his legs as he grabbed a condom out of his jeans pocket and with his teeth he tore it open and put it on his massive erection, her eyes literally bulged some as she saw the size of him and she gulped in response as he grinned.._

_He leaned back down and kissed her throat, trailing his tongue against her collarbone as he kissed and licked her, his cock pushed at her entrance and he groaned at the tightness of her as she gasped and panted.._

_"Oh god" she gasped as she clutched onto the blanket beneath her.._

_"Oh god is fucking right" he groaned as he bit at her bottom lip and then in one swift devestating thrust he entered her deeply as they both moaned out at the contact..His mouth immediately took over hers as they kissed like two frenzied animals that had been caged up for too long, his long hard strokes became faster and deeper as he took her body savagely.._

_The headboard creaked and the bed bounced as he rocked her body, driving himself into her hard and deep only to come back out and repeat the same devestating rythmn.. She couldnt even tell when one orgasm ended and the next began, this was out of this world!_

_"ah fuck im gonna cum" he groaned as he broke free of her mouth.._

_"god yes, yes" she cried out as he let out a deep groan as he threw his head back and then he was buried deep in her as his hands grabbed at her thighs hard.._

_"Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" he shouted as he found his release and then he was collasping on her, both of them spent and covered in sweat as they panted heavily.."Holy shit that was fucking amazing" he said against her neck as she laid there, she honestly couldnt even form a sentence right now, her toes were literally numb from the mind blowing orgasms she had had.._

_They laid like that for quite a few moments until he moved off of her and removed the condom from himself.."the bathroom is over there" she said with lazy heavy eyes as she pointed to a door in her bedroom and he walked over to it as she watched him, taking in the view of his very muscular, very naked ass, damn he was fine!_

_Natalie laid in the bed still relishing the feeling that had over come her body, when he exited the bathroom she smiled at him as he came over to her.."I gotta go sweetheart, its late" he said as he kissed her forehead and she sighed a bit in disappointment, it had been quite sometime that she had actually had someone sleep in her bed, years actually and even though she knew that went against rule five, well right now she was rethinking that rule.."You are amazing" he said as he grabbed his clothes and began to get dressed, now came the awkward part.._

_"You know if you just wanted to lay down for a little" she couldnt believe her own words, she was literally asking him to stay, he glanced up at her and zipped up his jeans.._

_"another time" he said with a smile and she forced one, damn shot down, how embarassing, she wanted to hide her face..He walked back over to her and kissed her again, this time on the lips, a full mouth and tongue kiss that made her want more.."Your an amazing woman natalie buchanan" he grinned.."i'll see you around" he said as he left and she sighed heavily as she laid there and then her mind began to spin, Natalie Buchanan, how the hell did he know her last name, she hadnt told him, she quickly shook the thoughts from her head, she was really drunk, maybe she had blurted it out and with that she quickly fell to sleep.._

John stared at her as she glared at him from the chair she was literally tied too, he hated that he had to do that to her but he had alot running on this and if only she would understand..

Nearly two weeks ago..

_John sat in the large leather chair, he was frustrated and annoyed, he had been planning for an early retirement and now he was called into his bosses office and he knew that could only mean one thing and he really didnt want to hear it.._

_"Hows everything been going john, you been ok?" his boss Carlo asked as he sipped on his scotch and John stared at him.._

_"it was going ok" he said as Carlo smiled.._

_"yeah i um heard about the early retirement, im a little insulted i had to hear from Charles" Carlo said as he leaned back.._

_"I was gonna tell you Boss but " he began as Carlo shook his head.._

_"no worries, im happy for you and well sad that i will be losing one of my best men" he said as he glanced at his drink.."but i do have one final favor to ask of you" he glanced up at him and John knew what this meant.._

John sipped his beer as he stared at her, and so this was it, the final job before his retirement and it involved the kidnapping of one Pennsylvania heiress whose father had crossed the wrong people, Carlo Hesser in particular.

John had grown up in Atlantic City, unlike most of his friends he didnt have the same kind of upbringing as them, no cause his father was one of the henchmen to the hesser crew which was located in eastern AC. He had learned from a young age that things that went on in his family were unlike other families and he also learned what it meant to keep a secret, his father had tons of them..

So when his father got sent away to prison for embezzlement he brought his secrets with him and Carlo had become like a father to John and his younger brother Michael but John had been the only one to follow the family tradition, maybe it was because his brother Mikey didnt have it in him, maybe it was because Carlo had seen something in John, either way John had taken over where his father left off, he was a very high paid assassain and up until today he really thought he would be out of the family business once and for all, he had paid his dues and spent nearly twenty years with carlo and now at the age of thirty five he was done, all he wanted now was to just live off the rest of his life in peace, maybe even find someone to settle down with, have children and live like the rest of the world did.

The faces of his victims haunted him nightly, sleep came less and less and the only thing to drown out his nightmares were alcohol now, his years of doing dope had been long gone, it made his head to fuzzy and that was a very dangerous thing..

Carlo had taken care of his family and it wasnt a secret that he had been sleeping with Johns mother and supporting her extravagant lifestyle, but John wanted out, he had enough of a nest egg stashed away to live comfortably for the next fifty years or so and thats all he planned on doing, living comfortably..

Maybe he would take up a hobby, maybe golf, anything was better then this.. It was a very lonely life, one that had him in and out of bed with many women, none of them whom ever meant anything. He had broke alot of fingers, bashed in more knees then he would of liked to remember and he had killed atleast two people he knew of, life was rough and it only looked to get rougher..

And then there she was, Natalie Buchanan, heir to the Buchanan fortune, daughter of the very respectable and very wealthy Clint Buchanan. He was a business man and a greedy son of a bitch, he owed Carlo a butt load of money and it was now pay-day, all John had to do was take Natalie in return of a very hefty ransom, one that Clint would surely pay, what John wasn't expecting was that he really began to like the girl and that was unusual for him, i mean hell he had researched her and felt like this would be like taking candy from a baby but she was unlike her father, she was caring and sweet not to mention a total knock out and now she sat in a chair across from him loathing him and seething anger through those beautiful blue eyes, it bothered him that she hated him so much right now and yet only a few days ago he was buried deep inside of her as she cried out his name in ecstasy, damn his life really was shitty and he had no one to blame but himself..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Natalie had finally stopped fighting against the ropes that tied her down, she was exhausted and sweating now as she glared at him, she had been studying this room for quite sometime now, she had no idea where she was but it was definitely inside someones home, possibly in a basement that was transformed into a game room. Inside the room sat two massive couches, atleast a 70 inch tv on the wall, a pool table off to the side as well as a full working bar, she really could kick her own ass for allowing this to happen and with him of all people, that is what the real kicker was here, she had trusted him, hell she had fucked him for almost a week and that son of a bitch is the one who had her tied to a damn chair right now, she was pissed and hurt, she couldnt wait till she got herself free cause she was about to open a can of whoop ass on him!

John felt bad as he looked at her sitting there, she had been quiet now for almost an hour and so he finished of his beer and walked over to her.."do you think you can behave now" he asked as she rolled her eyes at him.."Im gonna take this off ok and if your a good girl i will get you a drink" he said as she stared at everything but him and honestly her throat was incredibly dry and she desperately needed a drink, he slowly pulled off the tape as she groaned, seriously her lips were gonna be so chaffed, god this sucked.."are you thirsty" he asked as he leaned down some..

"just get me a damn drink" she snapped at him and he sighed..

"I know your mad right now" he began as she laughed a bit sarcastically..

"You have me tied to a damn chair, of course im mad" she snapped at him as he backed up and ran his hand through his hair.."why are you doing this" she finally said as he stood there..

"its complicated, let me get you a drink" he said as he walked across the room and stopped by a small fridge and he looked inside.."all i have is beer or water" he said as he looked over at her..

"Might as well give me the beer" she huffed as he pulled one out.."You know my father is going to be looking for me and Brody" she began as he walked over..

"brody?" he asked..

"My room mate" she said sarcastically..

"Oh yeah, well this should all be over soon" he said as he cracked open the beer..

"seriously you wont even untie me" she said with a roll of her eyes..

"yeah i think its better you stay this way, you'll only end up getting hurt and i dont think either of us want that" he said as he held the beer to her mouth..

"so i guess clobbering me over the head doesnt count" she said angrily..

"yeah that was a bit uncalled for, i apologize" he said honestly..

"save it" she snapped..

"Listen im not the bad guy here" he began as she laughed again..

"Ok seriously apparently you havent taking your meds today, im tied to a fucking chair" she yelled..

"no yelling remember, i really dont want to have to tape you up again" he said calmly and she sighed heavily..

"Just give me the drink" she snapped at him..

"alright but we have to do this in synch otherwise your gonna make a big mess" he began as she rolled her eyes..

"well if you would untie me then i could hold the damn can myself" she said sarcastically..

"I think were both safer with your hands tied" he said as he looked at her..

"seriously where am i going to go, you have my legs tied down, you would only have to untie one hand, i dont really think i can do much damage with that" she said with a roll of her eyes..He seemed to ponder it for a moment.."Please ok my wrists are killing me" she said softer this time as he sighed..

"One wrist and if you try anything" he began...

"I wont try anything" she huffed as he put the beer down and looked at her hands and then back at her..

He leaned down and touched her hand.."You really do have the softest hands" he said as his thumb rubbed the top of her hand and she honestly couldnt believe he was trying to be sweet at a moment like this.."dont make me regret this ok" he said as he looked at her and she sighed and then he began untying one hand as she watched him, she seriously needed to get the hell out of here, he finally got one hand done and then began rubbing her aching wrist as she tried like hell not to be affected by his soft touch.."Better?" he glanced at her through long lashes that surrounded his deep blue eyes..

Natalie looked everywhere but at him, she hated to admit it but her body craved his touch, even at this horrible time her traitor body wanted him, damn her for holding out on sex for so long..He looked up at her and then without thinking his face moved closer to hers and she couldnt believe he was about to kiss her, was he insane? and what was more crazy is that she almost wanted him too!

"dont, ok" she said as his lips got close and then he stopped and quickly backed up, he grabbed the beer and handed it to her free hand..

"here" he said as he gave it to her and then he turned around, damn he wanted to kiss her so bad but apparently having her tied up to the chair wasnt the ideal moment for kissing her but as he stood there reminiscing about when he had kissed her the unthinkable happened, the very beer he just gave her went flying past his head, nearly clipping his ear as he spun around..

"Ooops" she said with wide eyes as he looked at her, damn her shot was horrible and now she wasted a perfectly good beer!

"did you just throw a can at me" he said in shock and she felt her face flush.."Unbelievable, see what happens when i try to be nice to you" he shook his head..

"Nice to me? Hello? You fucking kidnapped me you son of a bitch!" she yelled at him..

"well now you wasted a beer and your probably still thirsty" he said as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair..

"Oh you just fucking wait till i get out of this chair" she began as he walked back over and picked up the rope from the ground and her eyes got wide.."Ok ok...im sorry... dont tie my hand back up" she said almost frantically..

"You threw a beer at me, i tried to help you and you threw it at me" he said in shock..

"ok so i had a moment of anger" she began as she tried to calm herself down..

"what were you thinking, that it would knock me out?" he said as he cocked his head to the side and she smiled a bit nervously.."that only works in movies Natalie" he shook his head as he went to touch her hand and she moved it away from him..

"Please ok, just dont tie it back up, im good now, i dont have anything else to throw" she said as she tried to negotiate with him..He stood there for another moment and then stepped back as he sighed..

"that was really uncalled for" he began as he shook his head and she couldnt believe that he was honestly trying to make her feel bad.."do you know how many people would die for a beer right now and you just wasted it"

"pardon me for being a little annoyed while i am tied to this chair" she said through gritted teeth..

"can we just get passed this chair thing" he sighed..

"sure why not, hey why dont we just sit and talk, would you like that" she said in an obnoxiously happy tone as he smiled some..

"really?" he said as he looked at her..

"No, what are you crazy" she yelled..

"stop calling me crazy ok, your the one yelling like a lunatic" he said quickly..

"Oh i do believe i am entitled to a lunatics rage" she said angrily..

"either way im being calm and even nice to you" he began..

"Nice, this is what you call nice.. You ARE Crazy, C-R-A-Z-Y!" she yelled and then within seconds he was in front of her, his hands on the arm of the chair as he got nose to nose with her..He looked pissed..

"Keep calling me that and i may just have to show you how crazy i can be" he said in a deadly serious tone as she gulped.."Now sit here and behave yourself otherwise the hand gets tied up and your pretty mouth get taped shut, ok.. got it?" he said as he stared at her and all she could do was nod her had, she seriously didnt need to piss off the crazy hot man.."good..now im going to get you a cup of water" he said as he walked away from her and she sighed..Ok so she seriously needed to rethink how she was gonna get through to him, cause apparently the yelling thing wasnt going to cut it, she was gonna have to pull out the big guns so to speak and she knew just how to do that..

Six days prior...

_Natalie awoke to her head throbbing as the smell of coffee filled her nose as she opened her eyes she saw a pair of green ones looking at her as she jumped.."Rise and shine sweetheart" Brody said with a grin as he went over and opened her blinds and she quickly put the blanket over her face, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight.._

_"Damn it brody its too early" she whined as she laid there.._

_"Uh huh and someone had a good night" he smiled as he peeked at her from under the blanket and she pulled it tighter against her.._

_"Brody im naked" she yelled at him.._

_"uh yeah, apparently so i mean your clothes are all over the floor by the way i totally love the pink bra, very fashionable" he grinned as she peeked out from under the blanket._

_"You are not right" she said with a shake of her head.._

_"and you have some information to cough up" he said with a raised eyebrow.._

_She couldnt help but smile as she thought of the night before, man was John hot as hell and boy did he have some moves in bed.._

_"Uh huh, thats what i thought, now spill" brody grinned.._

_"fine but give me the coffee first" she finally gave in as he handed her the cup and she sat up as she pulled the blanket up on herself more as she took a sip of it.._

_"first please tell me that you used protection" he began as she rolled her eyes.._

_"of course i did, im not stupid brody" she sighed as he smiled.._

_"Ok so, how was he, i mean the guy is seriously hot, he should of been gay" he grinned.._

_"yeah well he wasnt, definitely a 120% straight" she smiled big as she remembered the night she had.._

_"that good, huh? Shit im jealous" he said with a shake of his head.._

_"you should be cause we did things last night i had only dreamed of" she grinned big as he rolled his eyes.._

_"You lucky bitch" he shook his head.._

_"damn straight" she laughed and he did now too.._

_"so when are you seeing him again?" he asked and now she sighed.._

_"Oh boy i have seen that look, he didnt do the whole escape during the night deal, did he, i mean i had been there and done that too" he continued.._

_"No, he didnt just up and go in the middle of the night" she began and then she sighed.."he left right after"_

_"Ouch" he said low.._

_"I know, it sucks, i even asked him to stay" she shook her head with embarassment.._

_"Oh no you didnt, please dont tell me you pleaded with him" he said with wide eyes.._

_"Im not that pathetic Brody, i just sort of asked him and he said he had to go" she sighed.._

_"i didnt see a ring, do you think he was married" he began and her heart sank, she hadnt even thought of that, was he married, oh god now she really felt like shit.."Ok lets not jump to conclusions" he began.._

_"Oh god he is probably married" she covered her face again with the blanket.._

_"Im sure he is probably not, i mean he is hot as hell and he was dressed really nice" he began as she looked at him.._

_They both said in unison,.."he's married" and she wanted to die, like put a fork in her cause she was seriously done!_

_Natalie moped around for the remainder of the morning as she got ready for work, all she kept thinking was that he had to be married, that was it, she had slept with a married man, she would be a home wrecker, god this is exactlly why she hated going out to clubs.._

_Natalie made her way into work only to be bombarded by the damn phones again but atleast now she welcomed the distraction cause it gave her something to think about other than the memory of the night before, the one that would surely haunt her for awhile._

_It seemed like if it wasnt one thing then it was another as she answered call after call, soon it was nearly noon time and needless to say after her night of partying and her sex-capades she was absolutely famished and the last thing she wanted to do was sit in her office and eat lunch and so she headed out, she would grab a quick bite to eat and then maybe find some peace and quiet.._

_Natalie found herself at the park as she finished off her hotdog and sat on a nearby bench as she watched all the kids play with their parents, she knew she wasnt getting any younger and at the age of 26 she was wondering if she would ever be one of these parents, maybe she would just become the cat lady, Brody would probably have a family before she did, she sighed as she sat there.._

_A voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she sat there, a familiar voice and she turned and blinked in shock, it was him, the guy from last night, John Mcbain.."hey" he said as he jogged over towards her, completely shirtless and in shorts, it was one hell of a sight to see and she fidgeted nervously as she stood up.._

_"Hey" she replied as he came over to her, sweat covering his gorgeous body.._

_"im surprised to see you here" he said as he looked out at some of the kids playing.."one of yours?" he asked and she quickly shook her head._

_"No" she said with a nervous laugh.."Just on my lunch break" she began as she tried not to gawk at him but damn he was delicious.._

_"cool" he said as he looked at her.."anything good?" he asked and she was wrapped up in his body and the way his chest was moving up and down and the small trail of sweat covering his bare chest and making its way down his stomach.._

_"Hmmm?" she said quickly as she flushed.._

_"Lunch, anything good" he smirked.._

_"Oh you know just the usual, a hot dog" she said nervously as her hands began to sweat.._

_"i may have to get one of those now that you mentioned it" he smiled.._

_"Oh you wouldnt want to ruin your physic" she began and then her face turned even redder as he smiled.._

_"well it hasnt ruined yours" he smirked.._

_Five minutes later.._

_The fog on her windows made it hard for her to see not that she was too concerned with the outside world as she rode him from the backseat of her car. Both of them covered in slick sweat as he held onto her hips and their moans filled the car, she couldnt believe she was actually fucking him in her car, not that she was complaining at all, god he felt better then yesterday if that was even possible.._

_His mouth was attacking hers in a brutal assault that she greedily accepted as she rode wave after wave of her orgasm. She didnt even have her clothes off, she still had her work clothes on which consisted of a pin striped skirt and jacket with a plain white button down shirt that was now half unbuttoned as he kissed her continuously..Pulling back he grunted into the air as he pushed her harder and faster onto him, she was literally in heaven as she dug her nails into his shoulders..With two more bucks of his hips he settled deep inside of her as he found his release and she collasped onto him, both of them panting heavily in the foggy car.._

_"well that was some lunch break" he said against her neck as she laughed a bit nervously.._

_"Uh yeah it was" she smirked as she looked at him and then they were both trying to adjust their clothes, lucky for him all he had on was a pair of running shorts, her on the other hand still had to head back to work and she desperately tried to fix her crazy hair, she literally looked freshly fucked and she was.._

_"well i should let you get back to it" he said as he kissed her forehead.."maybe i will see you around sometime" he said as he opened the car door and all she could do was nod her head as she kept a stupid grin on her face and then she watched him leave as he continued his run, god what the fuck was she doing, when he was out of ear shot she let out a tiny excited yell, holy shit she had fucked him again, what were the chances?_

_She wondered if this little indescretion now ranked her up with the rest of the whores in the world, i mean seriously besides knowing his name she didnt know a single other thing about him and then the idea hit her again, shit, what if he was married and thats when it hit her, the guilt once more.._

Natalie sat in the chair, not that she had any other choice she was tied to it, well except for one hand that now held a cup of water as he sat on the couch but kept glancing at her, he was watching sports and she wanted to lodge the cup at him, damn him for doing this to her! She decided against throwing the cup since it would do little damage but she had to get the hell out of that chair cause once she did she could somehow find a way out of here..

She wondered if her family even knew yet, hell she barely knew what time it was and brody was probably out, he wouldnt even notice until maybe the following night, but her father, he would have to know if she didnt show up for work, right? And he would come looking for her, atleast she hoped so, maybe life would just go on without her, they would give jess her office and no one would even give it a second thought..

But then she got an idea.."I need to go to the bathroom" she called out as he looked at her.."Like i really need to go" she said as he stood now and ran a hand through that oh so long hair that she had felt first hand..

"i cant let you do that" he said as he looked at her and she huffed..

"seriously your gonna make me pee on myself" she said with a huff as he looked at her..

"cant you just hold it" he began as he walked over to her..

"umm no... i just drank a full cup of water" she said sarcastically..

He leaned over her again as she sat there and she swallowed hard.."I know what you are trying to do here" he said calmly.."and the only way you are going to head to the bathroom is if i am right there with you, so... do you still want to go" he smiled some and she forced a smile, she would figure something out..

"yes...i...do" she said sarcastically as he stood up straight and huffed and then he began to untie her from the chair..


End file.
